


first

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Luke, Vanilla, Virgin Michael, luke is v v careful with his baby boy, this is hella cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael wants luke to be his first. luke is honored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first

**Author's Note:**

> yeah some vanilla for anyone who doesn't quite explore all the kinky shit i write about, enjoy

luke carded a hand through michael’s chocolate brown hair, sucking a hickey to the pale skin of his neck. michael whined quietly, hips rutting up into luke’s skinny jean clad thigh. with a soft kiss to the fresh bruise, luke trailed his wet lips down michael’s bare tummy. 

“please, luke,” michael begged, his boyfriend mouthing teasingly at his cock through his boxers. there was a wet spot where michael had leaked pre come, and luke kissed it softly and listened to the boy’s desperate whimper. 

“what do you want, baby?” luke asked breathily, removing any and all of his touch from michael’s body. michael groaned inwardly at the loss of luke’s skin on his, and he bucked his hips up so that they met luke’s. 

“want you to fuck me, please,” he cried, and luke pulled back to look him in the eye. michael looked up at him pleadingly, eyes wide and hopeful. “i’m ready, i promise.”

“are you sure? i don’t want you to regret this tomorrow, mikey,” luke said softly, “your first time is a big deal, baby.”

michael nodded sincerely, keeping his eyes locked with luke’s. “i love you, i want it to be you, please,” he whined, “love you so much, lukey.”

luke smiled at michael, kissing at his tummy. “i love you too, mikey,” he mumbled against michael’s skin. “‘s gonna feel so good, baby.”

michael whimpered at luke’s words, his cock kicking out a bit of pre come and drawing luke’s attention. the blonde kissed gently at the tip, licking it clean and taking the head into his mouth. he bobbed his head gently, taking it slow and making michael’s first time memorable. 

he pulled his mouth off of michael’s dick and rolled off the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. he crawled over to michael again, situating himself between the small boy’s legs. 

luke coated his fingers with lube, bringing one to circle around michael’s entrance. “‘s gonna be a bit painful, okay? i just gotta stretch you, then it’ll be good, baby,” luke reassured, pushing his finger into michael slowly. 

once he’d reached up to his knuckle, he paused so that michael could adjust. the brown haired boy was cringing slightly at the uncomfortable feeling, but he nodded so that luke would continue. with a comforting smile, luke carefully added another finger. 

michael hissed through his teeth at the pinching sensation, and luke started to pump his cock as a distraction. “lukey, it h-hurts,” michael whined, and luke kissed softly at his tummy. luke thumbed over the tip of michael’s dick, listening to his quiet whimper. 

“do you wanna stop, baby? we don’t have to do this,” luke reminded him, but michael shook his head. “you sure?”

michael pushed his hips down into luke’s fingers, which stayed still inside of him. “please, keep going,” he begged. luke continued to kiss gently at his skin, trailing down to his milky white thighs. he bit down softly, making michael moan desperately. 

luke slowly spread his two fingers inside of michael, trying to cause the boy as little pain as possible. he started to push them in and out of michael, searching for the boy’s prostate so that the pleasure would outweigh the pain.

when michael cried out and pulled harshly at luke’s hair, he knew that he’d found the sensitive bundle of nerves. he softly prodded at the area, michael falling apart into loud moans and muffled cries. 

“being so good for me, mikey. almost ready, okay?” luke soothed, and michael looked up at him with teary eyes. michael had never experienced the overwhelming pleasure that the prostate could bring, so luke would have to be sure and take it slow with him. 

michael nodded at his words, and luke added a third finger. when he could easily thrust them in and out of michael without any pained noises from the boy, he pulled them out. michael readjusted his position, spreading his legs further so that luke could fit between them. 

luke drizzled lube onto his cock, coating it with the liquid and then tossing it to the side. he let the tip of his cock press against michael’s entrance, and he looked to the brunette for permission. michael nodded quickly, and luke slowly pushed forward. 

he filled michael up all the way, trying to get the painful part over with quickly. luke stilled inside of the boy, looking up to see him with his eyes clenched shut. “tell me when to go, okay, baby? you’re being so good, taking it so well.”

michael nodded, slowing down his breathing and trying not to focus too much on the pain. luke seemed to notice, and he brought a hand down to touch michael. he let his fingertips graze the leaking tip of michael’s dick, then wrapped his hand around the boy. 

with slow, teasing movements, luke began to stroke michael’s cock and listened to michael’s quiet whimpers. after a few more seconds, michael eye’s opened. “move, please. i’m okay, just go slow,” he whined, and luke obeyed. 

he pulled out of michael’s hole almost all the way, then thrusted back in. he angled his hips to where he knew michael’s prostate was, and listened delightedly as the small boy moaned loudly. “faster,” michael begged, “i can take it, i promise.”

luke thrusted into michael more roughly this time, still being gentle and loving with his baby boy. he picked up a steady rhythm, michael moaning every few seconds and gripping the sheets. luke was careful when he heit michael’s prostate, trying not the overwhelm his baby boy during his first time. 

michael wrapped his legs around luke’s waist, his pre come smearing obscenely onto both of their tummies. “fuck, luke,” michael whined, “can i come? wanna come, please.”

luke nodded, watching michael’s face screw up into pleasure as he came. luke groaned softly at the sight of his boy, quickly pulling out of michael and coming onto his pale skin. luke took a moment to catch his breath, and he watched michael’s chest rise and fall quickly. 

he rolled out of bed, getting a towel from the bathroom and bringing it to clean michael off. he wiped his sticky come off michael’s skin, a soft smile on his face. “was it good, baby? you liked it?” he asked quietly, and michael looked up at him with a lazy smile. 

“fuck, i love you. it was so good, you were so gentle,” michael praised, running his stubby fingers through luke’s sweaty hair. 

luke tossed the towel to the side, crawling into bed next to michael. the small boy curled into luke’s side, and his quiet snores filled the room only moments later. luke pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

“goodnight, mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests in the comments! (ps pls leave requests it's not like i have anything better to do than write gay smut tbh)


End file.
